


World For Us

by Firebull



Series: YGO PolyShip Week 2019 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Yubel, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Darkness had been watching them for a long time. Clearly, they were meant to be his.For the YGO PolyShip Week 2019 Day 3: Obsession





	World For Us

Darkness had been watching them for a long time. He'd first caught sight of them in another life, so very long ago. He'd been weak then, barely strong enough to move through the cracks between the dimensions in search of a power source. They'd been so full of hope and love. Such a pity that those feelings only lead to despair. He hung around, waited for the inevitable moment when having such a bond would completely crush them. 

It paid off. The king looked so beautiful in death and the guardian fell into despair as expected. Darkness was sure he would be able to feast on it for thousands of years. He didn't bother staying around for when the cut bond would eventually drive Yubel insane. Oh, how he wished he could've taken the dragon to his world, but even with the power boost he was still too weak. He'd need more despair. A whole world filled with it.

So he got to work. Walked through the gardens of souls and brought forth their doubts. Prepared his world for the arrival of the king and his guardian. They had lived in war their whole lives. Therefore it was only logical that they would embrace the peace they would find within his realm.

Plus, he _was_ a God and he would have what was _his_. 

It was no such thing as a want, rather a simple truth of the universe. If the creator didn't want for the king and the guardian to belong to Darkness, then why would it have allowed for him to see them like that? It wouldn't. The creator was weak these days compared to its former glory, but even so it could've stopped him. It hadn't, meaning Judai and Yubel were his for the taking.

Darkness waited so long for them, waited so long for Judai to be reborn. It took little time for Yubel to reunite with him, but even less for the Light to cause a rift between them. Yubel was lost to the Light for so many years while Judai was made to forget. How disgusting. Darkness was the only one allowed to make Judai forget.

He used the time that both of them were unavailable to make new plans, back up plans upon back up plans. A boy with far too many desires, a boy with far too many bonds and, of course, the sacred beasts. He even met Judai briefly during the latter. How beautiful he was. He almost looked the same as he did in death. Darkness wanted to reach out and consume him, but no. Not yet.

It took a few more years until Yubel and Judai reunited once more. The Light a constant barrier between them. The words it spouted made Darkness wonder if it was the reason why the creator let Darkness meet Yubel and Judai. If it would see them in Darkness' world just so the Light couldn't touch them. It made sense. Even more when Yubel started to talk about creating a world just for them. 

And it would've been so very perfect. Both of them reunited and paining from the Light, carving a release that only Darkness could grant them. Eternal release of their guilt and pain. But Judai and Yubel were one now, their soul twisted into something ugly. Formed by the bond that had driven both of them insane before. A soul like that had no place within his world. 

If they couldn't live within his world, then he would just have to kill them. It was only logical.


End file.
